Kim Il-sung
Kim Il-sung (15 April 1912 – 8 July 1994) was the leader of North Korea in varying forms from 1948 until his death in 1994, holding the title of Premier from 1948 to 1972, and President from 1972 until 1994. He is the father of Kim Jong-il and grandfather of Kim Jong-un, the current Supreme Leader of North Korea. He was responsible for founding the North Korean government system known as Juche. As one of the many communist revolutionaries to come out of the Cold War, Kim Il-sung was considered an ally of Joseph Stalin and Mao Zedong, though relations between Kim and Mao would sour in later years. At the same time, Kim reinstated relations with most of Eastern Europe's communist countries, primarily Erich Honecker's East Germany and Nicolae Ceaușescu's Romania. Ceauşescu, in particular, was heavily influenced by Kim's ideology, and the personality cult that grew around him in Romania was very similar to that of Kim. He was also the leader of the Workers' Party of Korea (WPK) from 1949 to 1994 (titled as Chairman from 1949 to 1966 and as General Secretary after 1966). Coming to power after the end of Japanese rule in 1945, he authorized the invasion of South Korea in 1950, triggering an intervention in defense of South Korea by the United Nations led by the United States. Following the military stalemate in the Korean War, a ceasefire was signed on 27 July 1953. He was the third longest-serving non-royal head of state/government in the 20th century, in office for more than 45 years. A highly polarizing political figure, North Korea was widely characterized as a totalitarian state during Kim Il-sung's rule, with widespread human rights abuses, including mass executions and concentration camps. Despite this, he was (and still is to a certain extent) widely beloved and respected in North Korea. He was declared "Eternal President of the Republic" one year after his death and his birthday is a national holiday in North Korea, called the "Day of the Sun." Biography Kim was the son of parents who fled to Manchuria during his childhood to escape the Japanese rule of Korea. He attended elementary school in Manchuria and, while still a student, joined a communist youth organization. He was arrested and jailed for his activities with the group in 1929–30. After Kim’s release from prison, he joined the Korean guerrilla resistance against the Japanese occupation sometime during the 1930s and adopted the name of an earlier legendary Korean guerrilla fighter against the Japanese. Kim was noticed by the Soviet military authorities, who sent him to the Soviet Union for military and political training. There he joined the local Communist Party. During World War II, Kim led a Korean contingent as a major in the Soviet army. After the Japanese surrender in 1945, Korea was effectively divided between a Soviet-occupied northern half and a U.S.-supported southern half. At this time Kim returned with other Soviet-trained Koreans to establish a communist provisional government under Soviet auspices in what would become North Korea. He became the first premier of the newly formed Democratic People’s Republic of Korea in 1948, and in 1949 he became chairman of the Korean Workers’ (communist) Party. Hoping to reunify Korea by force, Kim launched an invasion of South Korea in 1950, thereby igniting the Korean War. His attempt to extend his rule there was repelled by U.S. troops and other UN forces, however, and it was only through massive support from the Communist Party of China that he was able to repel a subsequent invasion of North Korea by UN forces. The Korean War ended in a stalemate in 1953. In the 1960s, Kim became impressed with the efforts of North Vietnamese Leader Hồ Chí Minh to reunify Vietnam through guerilla warfare and thought something similar might be possible in Korea. Infiltration and subversion efforts were thus greatly stepped up against US forces and the leadership in South Korea. These efforts culminated in an attempt to storm the Blue House and assassinate President Park Chung-hee. North Korean troops thus took a much more aggressive stance toward US forces in and around South Korea, engaging US Army troops in fire-fights along the Demilitarized Zone. The 1968 capture of the crew of the spy ship USS Pueblo was a part of this campaign. As head of state, Kim crushed the remaining domestic opposition and eliminated his last rivals for power within the Korean Workers’ Party. He became his country’s absolute ruler and set about transforming North Korea into an austere, militaristic, and highly regimented society devoted to the twin goals of industrialization and the reunification of the Korean peninsula under North Korean rule. Kim introduced a philosophy of juche, or “self-reliance,” under which North Korea tried to develop its economy with little or no help from foreign countries. North Korea’s state-run economy grew rapidly in the 1950s and ’60s but eventually stagnated, with shortages of food occurring by the early ’90s. The omnipresent personality cult sponsored by Kim was part of a highly effective propaganda system that enabled him to rule unchallenged for 46 years over one of the world’s most isolated and repressive societies. In his foreign policy he cultivated close ties with both the Soviet Union and China and remained consistently hostile to South Korea and the United States. While retaining control of the Korean Workers’ Party, Kim relinquished the office of premier and was elected president of North Korea in December 1972. In 1980 he raised his eldest son, Kim Jong Il, to high posts in the party and the military, in effect designating the younger Kim as his heir. The dissolution of the Soviet Union in the early 1990s left China as North Korea’s sole major ally, and China cultivated more cordial relations with South Korea. Meanwhile, North Korean policy toward the South alternated between provocation and overtures of peace throughout the 1980s and early 1990s. Relations improved somewhat with Seoul’s hosting of the Olympic Games in 1988, to which the North sent a team of athletes. In 1991 the two countries were simultaneously admitted to the United Nations, and a series of prime-ministerial talks produced two agreements between North and South Korea: one that pledged nonaggression, reconciliation, exchanges, and cooperation, and a joint declaration on the denuclearization of the Korean peninsula. The agreements went into effect in February 1992, although little of substance came of them, especially after the North became embroiled in controversy over its nuclear program and suspended all contacts with the South in early 1993. South Korean Pres. Kim Young-Sam was scheduled to travel to P’yŏngyang in July 1994 for an unprecedented summit between the two Korean leaders. Before he died, the meeting could take place. Kim Il-Sung passed away in 1994 due to heart failure. Kim Jong Il ascended to power after his father’s death, and, in the revised constitution that was promulgated in 1998, the office of president was written out and the elder Kim was written in as “eternal president of the republic.” Trivia * North Korean and Kim Dynasty loyalists say that Kim Il-Sung is the best president they ever had. * In a secret journal of Mister C F where Kim Il Sung is the eternal president of the republic in North Korea, as first, but Ferdinand Marcos should be the eternal president of the republic in the Philippines, second only next to him, as told by Marcos loyalists, after his death in 1989, 5 years before Kim Il Sung's death. Another thing is that Marcos, Kim Il-Sung and Adolf Hitler would be trinity to the power of propaganda (as seen in the picture in Mister C F's Google plus page before it closed down), to be loved by their loyalists of their respective countries despite being hated by most people worldwide. Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Totalitarians Category:Elderly Category:Cold war villains Category:Jingoists Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hypocrites Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Oppressors Category:Mass Murderers Category:Egotist Category:Anti-Religious Category:God Wannabe Category:Mongers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Propagandist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Political Category:Presidents Category:Delusional Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinist Category:North Korea Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Vocal Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brainwasher Category:Important Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Dark Priest Category:Successful Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Pimps Category:Extremists Category:Jerks Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Government support Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Anti-LGBT Category:War Criminal Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:Iconoclasts Category:Warlords Category:Aristocrat Category:Asian Villains Category:Elitist Category:Mutilators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bully Category:Barbarians Category:Misopedists Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Envious Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Obsessed Category:Anti-Christian Category:Adulterers Category:Ableist Category:Posthumous Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Internet Memes Category:Irony Category:The Most Powerful Villains in History